When I Was 13: A New Day Will Come
by James Carry
Summary: So, the gang sets out to find Ray Brower: Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern. But what if there was one more person? What if there was a girl? This is what I think would happen if there was a girl going in the story. It's better than it sounds... I think so. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**YES, I AM NOT DEAD! Anyway, I was watching the movie "Stand By Me" (best movie EVER) and I wondered what would happen if a girl was in the group. So here it is. WARNING: Love triangles, swear words, self-hatred**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Samantha**

**A New Day Will Come**

**Chapter 1: The Missing Teenager**

How did I change before Labour Day, 1959? Well, I was nothing special in the first place. I was just the 13 year old Samantha 'Sam' Daylife. I remember when I heard about Ray Brower for the first time. Around me were three of my best friends, Gordie LaChance, Chris Chambers, and Teddy Duchamp. It was like any normal day…until I heard a knock on our treehouse.

"That's not the secret knock," said Gordie, shuffling cards in his hands. Then we heard a whiny, high voice cry "C'mon, guys, I forgot the secret knock." My head turned to my four friends. All our eyes were locked on each other. In unison, we spoke the name of who the voice belonged to. "…VERN!"

Gordie went over to unlock the cellar door and we saw Vern come out. "Oh guys, you're not gonna believe this," he chanted. "What is it?" asked Gordie. "Oh guys, you're gonna flip!" Vern said. "Just tell us what it is," Chris groaned. "Oh my goodness, guys. Oh my-" Then, all four of us, angered at Vern screamed in unison "JUST TELL US WHAT IT IS, VERN!"

Vern held up his hands as if he were to surrender and said, "Okay, okay. Settle your kettle!" He then cleared his throat and said: "…You guys wanna go see a dead body?"

8 words. Those 8 words-eight, not ten, not twelve-just eight-would change my life. Even after Vern explained how he had learned about the whereabouts of the missing teen, Ray Brower, by eavesdropping under his family's porch, I still couldn't believe it.

Teddy spoke up: "I know the Back Harlow Road! My dad and I used to fish for cossies out there! The train tracks are right there!"

I nodded. "If Brower went blackberry picking… he probably crossed the tracks to get to the forests quicker."

Vern started to get excited. "Yeah… yeah, and then a train must have come along and," he punched his hand, "el smacko."

Chris, our leader, said, "Hey, guys, I bet if we found Ray Brower, we could get our name in the papers."

I jumped up, a big smile lit up on my face. "Yeah! We could even be on TV!"

"Sure!" Chris yelled happily.

"We'll be heroes!" Teddy yelled, striking his best heroic pose.

"Yeah!" Chris yelled again. Gordie began to whoop and I smiled at him, to which he returned with those gorgeous teeth.

Vern had to spoil our excitement. "I don't know. What are we going to tell our folks?"

Gordie spoke up for the first time in five minutes. "How about this: we tell all of our folks we're tenting out in your back field, you tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's, and then we'll all say we're going to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid until tomorrow night."

Chris said, impressed, "Man, that's a plan and a half."

Vern, always the party pooper, said, "But then when we find him, our folks will know that we didn't go to the drag races and we'll get hided!"

"Nobody will care!" Teddy exclaimed, "Because everyone'll be so jazzed about what we found, that they won't dare hide us!"

"Yeah!" I said. I was really starting to like this plan!

"Well, my dad'll probably hide me anyway, but hell, it's worth a hiding!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's do it. What do you say?"

"I'm in," Teddy said.

"Gordie?"

"Sure."

"Vern?"

"I don't know."

"_Vern_…" we all groaned.

"Come on, Verno," I encouraged him.

When Vern still wouldn't agree, Chris, Teddy, Gordie and I all ran over and gave him noogies until he finally said, "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

We all cheered, and then Chris turned to me. "How about you, Sam?" he asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

Gordie smiled with just as much hope. "Yeah, what would a trip like this be without the mother of our group?"

Teddy agreed. "Exactly. Who else is going to keep all of us calm and content."

Vern nodded. "You could sing us another one of those songs you hear from those million musicals you go to."

I laughed. I loved how these guys knew everything about me. "Of course I'll come, you guys."

We all celebrated our quest for fame. How the five of us could have stayed friends since Kindergarten is beyond me. We're so different…we're all outcasts. But maybe that's what keeps us bonded.

I could talk about my friends for hours: Teddy… oh god, Teddy! Teddy was insane, crazy…off with his head! He was pretty wild and rebellious, and always picked on poor Vern. He and I had a rocky relationship. When I first met the guys, he was the most hesitant to accept a girl in their "gang." Yet, I think out of everyone I understood him the most, and he certainly understood me more. He probably belonged to the most messed up family in history: when he was six years old, his father held Teddy's ear to a stove and nearly burnt it off. His father was then sent away to a rehabilitation centre and no one has heard from him since. Teddy had sandy, shaggy hair with hazel eyes that were magnified by glasses a gazillion inches thick. He also had the weirdest laugh I have ever heard in my life. There really aren't any words to describe it: like what you get when you put an old man with smoker's cough and a rusty nail being wrenched out together! That's what it sounded like!

Vern was probably the most normal person of our gang. He had a normal family compared to everyone else, except for his older brother, Billy, of course. Billy was in with the deadliest gang in town, the Cobras. Chris's brother, Eyeball, was in the gang too, and the gang was led by the most arrogant, most idiotic person in town. Two words…Ace Merrill. Vern was the all-around good kid so it was quite a surprise that he ended up with us. I constantly had to protect him from Teddy's pathetic "two-for-flinching" punch that he had always inflicted on Vern. Verno (as we called him) was extremely tubby, had brown hair and blue eyes.

Good-old Chris was the leader of our gang. He was very protective of us all and never backed down in a fight. Just the way he stood there, facing the villain with his muscular body, electrifying blue eyes, and a strong yet smooth fist ready for punching was just so…oh, alright, I'll admit it: I have a HUGE crush on Chris Chambers; I have ever since I've met him. There was just something about him… a glow of charisma that sucked you in and kept you fascinated. He also came from a bad family, and every single person in town just knew he'd turn out bad… including Chris. Aside from his amazing eyes, he had a gorgeous buzz cut blond hair. He had a tough persona and figure yet was one of the sweetest guys you would ever meet. My crush for him was unrequited. Despite the fact that he would never love someone like me, there were many more reasons that would keep us apart…many of them I will touch on later.

Gordie was the quietest in our group. He was smart, soft-spoken, and was only really lively and funny when he was with us. His life family-wise was the most tragic story in the world: in February, Gordie's older brother, Denny, who was the only person other than us that Gordie could lean on for support, had been killed in a Jeep accident, leaving Gordie to suffer the abuse and neglect of his parents. I had conflicting feelings about Gordie. And by feelings I mean LOVE feelings. He had soft, brown hair that nearly fell into his brown doe eyes, and a sweet, young face. He was adorable and so decent and nice. The way he flashed his smile was just so…hypnotic. I had always loved Chris but ever since I remembered, I had been attracted to Gordie. He was the kindest person I've ever met. He helps you and always knows what to say when you're down.

As for me? Well, I was just Samantha "Sam" Daylife. Good old Sam, the girl in the rough. Just Sam. Sam who was abandoned by her alcoholic father when her mom was 7 months pregnant with the now three year old Riley. Sam, whose mother is the biggest eater and most obese woman in town who turned to food after she was abandoned. Sam, the tomboy who could annihilate anyone in a game of baseball.

The boys would treat me like any one of us, despite the fact that I was a girl. A girl who was always unpopular and unlucky in love. Ha…well, that was about to change!


	2. Chapter 2: Family Ties

**Hi. Second chapter up! I was so happy to get a review from you RibbonsandBows. However, I must say your review is a bit offensive. What do you mean I'm new to this section? I've read a THOUSAND of SBM fanfics and of course I know that the whole "Girl in adventure, love Chris" thing happens ALL the time. Don't tell me that as if I'm just someone who's oblivious to this because you offend other people if you do. Also, let me tell you something-this will not be clichéd. There's a twist with who this last girl is in love with. So plz, enjoy the story and don't presume from past fanfics. K! Hope I was able to help y****_ou. _****Regards!**

**Chapter 2: Family Ties**

Ever since I can remember, Gordie walked me home. It was easy because he lived five houses down from me but I kept on insisting that I wasn't a princess locked in a tower, I didn't need a bodyguard with me, but he did it anyway.

As we were walking home, Gordie looked at me. "Sam, do you think I'm weird?" he interjected out of the blue.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How could he think that? He was the sweetest guy ever. "Of course not, why do you ask?" I asked. He replied, "Its just me and Joyce broke up yesterday."

"Really?" I asked, surprised he hadn't told us before. "Yeah, she said I was too strange." "You're not, LaChance," I replied, "You're awesome!

I smiled and tousled his smooth brown hair as we continued to walk. Then, we were frozen in our tracks. Someone came out from the corner, walking right before us. The worst person possible stood before me…Mandy Kit.

Mandy Kit was the hottest, most popular, richest girl in town, everything opposite to me. But that's not why I hated her…I hated her because she was Chris' girlfriend.

"What's up, Sumo?" she snarked. It was the usual greeting I got. She called me sumo because she thought I looked like my mom who everyone thought was twice the size of a sumo wrestler.

"Oh no wait, it's Swamp?" Mandy snarled. "It's Sam," I told her in annoyance. "Oh right," sung Mandy, "Isn't that a boys name? I'm surprised you can afford surgery to turn your vag into a pag seeing as your mom spends half a million dollars on food each year."

"Go away, Mandy," said Gordie. "Oh, hey Gory!" she cheered, "Be careful, there's a jeep coming." Gordie turned around to the road, only to find that Mandy had lied. He turned around, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry, Samantha's fatness blinded me and I thought there was a jeep," Mandy smirked, making my head drop down, "You better look out for jeeps though, LaChance. Don't want to end up in a grave right next to your loser brother."

Gordie was fighting back tears. It was so obvious. Any comment about his brother hurt him. I pulled him into a half-hug and faced Mandy. "Leave us alone and go blow your little butler."

Mandy scoffed and said "Whatever, Rhinoceros. Just listen to me. I know the way you look at my boyfriend and let me give you some advice-crushes on boys that will never happen normally make girls put on about 30 pounds, but in your case close to 90. Let's face it, Fatty Boomba; he doesn't like you. Why would he like a girl who takes up two seats in the auditorium when he can have a skinny, rich, hot girl who can sit on his lap without squashing him completely? See you in the wrestling ring."

She finally left. I turned to Gordie who was looking up and rubbing his eyes. "It's ok," I said, "Just 'cause she spends her life being fed grapes by chambermaids while we're out living our life doesn't make her better than anyone."

Gordie look up and smiled. I put my arm around his shoulders and so did he. We then continued our walk, me placing my head on his shoulder.

As we walked, I couldn't help but think about Mandy's comments…and how true they were.

"I know," said Gordie randomly. I turned my head sideways. "Know what?" I asked. "I know that you're thinking you're fat," he said.

I put my head down, not trying to give into his mind-reading. He knew me all to well and I loved him for it.

"C'mon, Sam," Gordie said, making my head turn, "You can't let her get to you. You're not fat, by the way. Your mother was only sad and turned to food. If you let Mandy do the same thing to you then you will end up just like her!"

I smiled, looking up to him. "Thanks," I said. I rested my head on his shoulders and walked down the path.

Once I got to my doorway, I yelled what we always yelled to each other: "See ya!"

Gordie yelled back, "Not if I see you first!" as he walked to his house.

I shut the door behind me and took off my shoes, kicking them on the front veranda.

"SAMMY'S HOME! SAMMY'S HOME! SAMMY'S HOME!" I heard my three-year-old brother, Riley, scream as he waddled through the house to give me a hug.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was God in Riley's eyes and he never missed an opportunity to greet me home. "Hey there, Riding Riley," I laughed scooping him up and kissing him on the cheek, brushing back the black hair on his forehead.

I put him down and he started jumping, looking like he wanted to pee! "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! I wrote a story about you and Chris and Gordie and Teddy and Vern. Come and see it! Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay, calm your farm! You're on a sugar high today, aren't you Riley?" I said before he dragged me by my pinky up stairs. When he pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and put it in my hands, I couldn't see anything but sgwiggled lines all over the page. Thankfully, Riley read it out to me.

"Once upon a time, there were four boys and one girl. They were called Sammy, Chrissy, Gordie, Verny and Teddy. One day, they found a bird on the street who had lost its mommy. They gave the bird to Dr. Riley Daylife and the bird was fixed. THE END!"

I clapped and whooped as he flashed one of those adorable smiles. "Aw, Riding Riley, I love it! I'll go put it up in my room right now," I said as I took the piece of paper gently out of his hands and took it down the hall to my room.

After I had pinned the paper up, I started to get everything I needed for the quest to find Ray Brower. I got my canteen, my sleeping bag and a First Aid kit. As I went to the cupboard to find a torch, I found something…and began to cry. It was a card my dad gave me on my seventh birthday. It was only three years ago and I still remembered it…it was only three years ago and I still remember the day my dad abandoned us…

_CRACK! It was the sound of shattering glass that made me abandon my focus on the Baseball game I was watching. I turned my head and saw my Dad running through the house. He had such a gaunt appearance-thin bones that were exposed by a singlet with alcohol stained over it. My Mum was running after him. Well, not really running. She was more waddling with the baby she carried in her stomach._

_"BRIAN! YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING!" she screamed, trying to pull him back. Dad simply spun around and slapped her across the face, causing her to land on the couch._

_I ran over to Dad and said "DON'T HIT HER!" "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO," he screamed, "I AM SICK OF ALL OF YOU! SAY GOODBYE BECAUSE I'M LEAVING!"_

_My Mum ran after him and said "What about the baby?" She began to rub her enormous stomach. I thought this would have convinced Dad to stay but all he said was "…Well I guess that's your problem now!" And just like that, he was gone. Gone forever._

I was shaken out of my memory by Riley's sudden scream of "MOMMMMMY!" I threw the card in the bin and I ran downstairs to find my mom. When I saw her, and how happy she was, it made feel really proud that I was her daughter. She looked up and smiled.

"How's my Sammy girl?" she said. She ran over and gave me a hug. I was squashed inside her. She was enormous, huge, obese ever since my dad abandoned her. But it wasn't always a bad thing. Hugs from her were the best!

"I'm fine," I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. "Is it alright if I tent out tonight in Vern's back field?"

"That Tessio kid?" she asked, "The cute one that's obsessed with pennies?"

I burst out laughing. "Yep, that's him."

"Anyone else gonna be there, Sam?"

"Just Chris, Gordie and Teddy."

"Will that arrogant dueschbag Ace Merrill be there?"

I shuddered. "Mum, if he takes one step in Vern's house, I swear I will call the Pest Control!"

My Mum laughed. "That's my girl. I'm fine with it. You all ready to go?"

Just as I was about to respond, the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" Riley yelled as he wobbled over to open the door. I followed him and heard him yell out who was there:

"CHRISSSSSSSYYYYYYY!"


	3. Chapter 3: All Packed

**Chapter 3: All Packed?**

All I did was stand there as I listened. Just watching Chris. "Hey, Riley, whatcha been up to?" Chris asked.

Jumping up and down, Riley said, "Come on! You gotta see a story I wrote." Riley grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him into the kitchen, where me and my mum where.

"Hello, Chris," my Mum beamed. Chris smiled and replied with just as much enthusiasm, "Hello, Mrs. Daylife." He then turned to me and said softly, "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Chris," I replied just as softly. Just as we were getting locked in a gaze, Riley pulled me and Chris up the stairs.

As my brother dragged us up, I turned to Chris. "What are you doing here?" "I was going to pick Gordie up but while I'm here I might as well bring you too," he said.

Once we got to my room, Riley pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Chris. "You see, Chris? You read, you read!"

Chris brought the paper closer and screwed up his eyes. He obviously had problems reading the lines of mess.

"Uh…Riley," Chris said softly, "I can't really read it." Immediately, Riley's eyes widened. His mouth dropped. Tears began to swim in his eyes. Then, he gave Chris the lower lip and revealed his gums. And before you knew it, Riley was sobbing hysterically.

As Riley continued to cry, Chris quickly said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Riley. I can see it now. Yeah, I can read it." When Riley began crying even more, Chris actually picked him up and soothed, "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It's alright, Riley. Don't cry. I'm here, you're alright." I couldn't help but smile. Chris was so cute!

Riley rubbed his eyes and said "You don't like my story!" "No, no, no, I love it," Chris whispered, "How about you read it to me?" Riley rubbed his eyes again and softly said "Okay." Chris then put Riley down and listened to the three year old speak.

After Riley had told the story, Chris cheered and clapped. "That was awesome," said Chris, "Skin it!" Riley then ran his palm down Chris' and did it again. That was our handshake, kind of.

"Oh and I thought of a really good ending," Riley said. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked. "After you fix the bird, you and Sammy kiss each other!" he said. Then the awkward silence dawned again.

"That's um… that's a great ending, Riley," Chris finally said. "Why don't you go downstairs?" Then, Riley gave all the signs again-tears, widening eyes, lower lip. And before I knew it, he was crying again.

Chris hugged him and said, "I'm sorry, Riley, I didn't mean it like that." "You don't want me here! You don't like me!" he whined. "No, no, Riley," soothed Chris, "I just want to spend some time with Sam."

Then, a smile formed on Riley's lips. "Why?" he said, "Are you gonna kiss her?" He then began to laugh hysterically.

Oh, God. Why did I tell my brother all of my secrets? When Chris and I were left alone, Chris turned to me. "So… your brother is quite the writer, isn't he?

"Yeah," I replied meekly. I just looked at Chris. He was such a great guy yet what was he doing with a girl like Mandy? Probably because she is hotter, more popular and richer than everyone else…especially me. I let my thoughts show on my face.

"Everything ok?" Chris asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. But Chris knew me…and my problems.

"It's about Mandy, isn't it?" he asked. "I'm sorry," I apologised, "I shouldn't be thinking bad things about your girlfriend." "I told her to stop giving you guys a hard time," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Little did he know that when he placed his smooth hand on my shirt he sent a thousand bolts of energy running in my veins.

"It's fine," I said, "We should go now."

He nodded. Then a thought popped into my head: Shouldn't I bring food? I thought about it for a moment, and then figured that one of the guys would bring something. I picked up my sleeping bag and slung it over my shoulder. "All packed, Mr. Chambers?

Chris nodded. "Ready when you are!" He flashed one of those amazing smiles and we walked downstairs. Once we got downstairs, Riley was helping Mom make a chocolate cake. Only, he wasn't really helping. He banged an egg on the bowl which somehow managed to get on Riley's pants.

Mom ran over to help him. As she attended to him, I said "Mum, Chris and I are leaving now."

My Mum rushed over and enveloped me in her hug. Riley came running over and wrapped his arms around my kneecaps.

Riley smiled, showing his baby teeth again. I then kissed the top of his head, did the same to my mom, and walked out the door with Chris.

As we went past his house, Gordie came running out of his house to join Chris and me, wearing his brother's Yankee cap. He was red-eyed and breathing heavily. He then wiped his eyes and I know he had been crying.

"What's wrong, Gordie?" I asked.

Gordie sniffled and looked down. "Nothing. Its just Dad being Dad."

Chris scoffed. "What a dickhead!"

We stood in silence for a minute, and then Chris said, "Well, since we're all going to be walking together, let's stop at the coffee shop over by Maple Drive. I want to show the both of you something."

I got excited. ""Oooh, what is it?" I asked.

Chris wagged his finger and smiled. "Eh eh eh. You're just going to have to wait."

I sighed and headed into town with Gordie and Chris. Tomorrow was Labor Day of 1959. Little did I know that nothing would be the same between me and my best friends again.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Brother, Like Sister

**HELLO AGAIN! It was my birthday the last time I updated (29-7-00). YAY! 13! SAME AGE AS THE BOYS! My reviewers, please don't stop! Keep those reviews coming, they make my day .**

**Chapter 4: Like Brother, Like Sister**

**"**Come on, man, what is it?" Gordie asked impatiently as we stopped behind a diner. Chris looked around to make sure there was nobody watching and reached to his sleeping bag. Before I knew it, he was showing a gun .45 right before us. He handed it to Gordie and said, "You wanna be the Lone Ranger or the Cisco Kid?"

"Walking talking Jesus!" Gordie whispered as he turned the gun over and over in his smooth hands. He looked at as if it were a card telling his future. "Where'd you get it?"

"Hawked it from my old man's beareau. It's a .45."

Gordie rolled his eyes. "I can see that." He then lined the gun up with a garbage bin and put his fingers between the trigger. He moved it and made a sound with his mouth, pretending to shoot. I smiled: he looked so cute when he did that!

I turned to Chris. "Chris, you sure that bringing a pistol on this trip is a good move?"

Chris shrugged and screwed his AMAZING features. "Why not?"

"Do you even know how to fire that thing?" I asked, "What about Gordie or Teddy or Vern*?"

Chris gave a little scoff and pointed to Gordie. "Gordo will be fine. Look at him, he's a natural."

Gordie looked over at Chris and me and asked Chris, "Is it loaded?"

Chris laughed. "Hell, no, who do you think I am?"

At that, Gordie clicked the safety off and pulled the trigger… and before we knew it…

BANG!

…a bullet flew out of the gun and smacked the garbage can.

Gordie, Chris and I all screamed at the top of our lungs, "JESUS!" and ran off as fast as we could. "HOLY CRAP!" I kept on screaming.

Chris yelled, "GORDIE DID IT! GORDIE LACHANCE IS SHOOTING UP CASTLE ROCK!"

"SHUT UP!" Gordie shrieked. Chris laughed as he fled off. Behind us, I could hear a woman yelling, "Hey, who did that? Who's letting cherry bombs off out here?"

When we were finally far away from the diner, I heard Chris laughing. Gordie looked pretty pissed…but still cute. I was pissed out of my brain! I grabbed Chris by the shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, CHAMBERS?" I yelled at him.

Chris was began to squirm but I held on tighter. "Sam, calm down! Let go! She just thought it was fire crackers or something."

It was Gordie's time to get angry. "I DON'T CARE! THAT WAS A MEAN JOKE, CHRIS!"

"Please," said Chris. He faced both of us with honest, pleading eyes which made me melt on the spot. "I didn't know the gun was loaded," he said.

I stared at him, hard. "You swear?"

"Yeah, I swear."

Gordie cut in with, "On your mother's name?"

Chris yelled "Yeah."

"Even if she goes to hell, 'cause you LIED?" I intoned dangerously.

Chris was starting to get extremely annoyed. "Don't get so heavy on me, I swear."

Gordie and I looked at each other and nodded. I was able to take in that face I loved. We both held up our pinkies, looked Chris square in the eyes and intoned "Pinkie swear?"

Chris held his pinkie and said, "I pinkie swear."

He interlocked pinkies with both me and Gordie. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the worst duo since Mickey and Minnie," snarled a voice from behind.

We turned around and saw Mandy walking up the street. She pushed me and Gordie out of the way and planted a kiss on Chris' face. "Hey, babe." I was going to throw up!

"Mandy, be nice to my friends," Chris said. Mandy wore a fake, porcelain smile and said "Okay."

She turned around and said "you know, I am so nice that I am going to invite you to a little loser club in heard of called 'The People Who God Hates!' The group excepts losers and gaybos so invite Buddy Holly and Einstein's love child and what you get when an elephants eats a year supply of food."

After referencing Ted and Vern, she turned to me and said "Maybe you and Elephant Man could go together seeing as you're both mortally obese. Just be careful not to eat all the food in one go."

"MANDY! STOP IT!" Chris yelled. Mandy turned around and laughed. "Or what?" "Or else I'm breaking up with you," Chris said with a smile.

Gordie and I shot our attention to Chris. Did he really just say that? Was he going to end his relationship with Mandy? Could I have a chance with the boy of my dreams?

Mandy looked as shocked as I was. "You do not want to break up with me-" "Or what?" said Chris. He then smiled at Mandy's defeated look. "It's over!" Chris declared.

I was happy, relieved…shocked. Not just because Mandy got a kick up the ass but because I may have a chance with my crush.

Mandy was shocked…but she suddenly smirked. She clicked her fingers.

Then, all of a sudden, behind us snuck up the meanest jerks in town, Ace Merrill, and Chris's brother, Eyeball. Ace reached up and yanked Gordie's cap off his head.

"Come on, man, my brother gave me that!" Gordie protested.

Ace just smirked and continually held the hat out of Gordie's reach. "See what you get for messing with my sister," Ace laughed through his mouth with a cigarette hanging from the lip.

Chris was shocked. He turned to Mandy and said "Wait, you never told me that you were Ace's sister!" "Because I was saving him until you may have broken up with me," replied Mandy, her same porcelain smile coming into place. I looked at Mandy with anger and said "Being an asshole must run in the family!" She looked at me with anger and I smirked back.

Gordie was still trying to retrieve his cap. "Give it to me! COME ON, MAN, THAT'S MINE!" he screamed at him. Ace just shoved Gordie out of the way. That made Chris angry."You're a real asshole, you know that?"

Ace advanced on Chris and I stepped in between them. "I'll send you to hell before you hurt him, Retarx" I spat venomously at Ace.

"Ooooh. Not very polite, are they, Eyeball?" Ace asked, turning to Eyeball.

Eyeball just laughed menacingly. "Now, Sammy, I know you didn't mean to insult my friend."

I scoffed. "Jeez, Fatass, I'm surprised you even knew that was an insult!"

With that, Eyeball shoved me to the ground and pinned me there, and Ace did the same to Chris. "Oh, crap," I thought as Eyeball lit a cigarette and held it up to my face.

"Take it back kid," Eyeball whispered dangerously in my ear.

I fought to keep Eyeball off of me, but he just held me down even harder. "You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you Eyeball?" I mumbled as he nearly shoved my face into the sidewalk.

Gordie was just standing at our side yelling, "Come on, cut it out." Eyeball ignored him and replied to my comment.

"By the way you act I don't think you're a girl," he sneered, "Playing with four loser boys who are you're only friends because girls hate you."

He let me go. I held up my middle finger right in Eyeball's face. Eyeball growled but I gave him a smirk that read "Wouldn't hurt a girl, would you Fatty Boomba?"

Ace still pressed Chris against the concrete. I could feel his face of discomfort. "Take it back, kid," Ace hissed in Chris' ear. He pressed harder and Chris finally cried "Ok, ok, I take it back." Ace finally let go and Chris ran up to me and Gordie.

"Now, I feel a whole lot better about this, how about you?" Ace smirked. He lightly slapped Gordie's cheek before he stalked away.

Eyeball followed closely behind with a a stupid comment, "See ya later, girls," and a confident walk away with Gordie's beloved Yankee cap hanging on his head backwards. Mandy smiled before she flicked her blonde ponytail and followed her brother.

Gordie sighed. "What's wrong with your brother, Chris?" "Don't know," he replied. "Probably angry that he didn't get a good enough make-out session with Ace," I joked. We all laughed.

"C'mon," said Chris. We began walking down the road. "Hey you guys," I said out of the blue, "I just realised that both of you are single." Gordie and Chris smiled at each other and skinned their hands.

I also realised that two of my crushes were both single. I didn't think much of it but if I knew how it would have changed my life…I would have taken serious thought to it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Quest

**Hey. I know this is a short chapter but it's better than nothing. Keep those reviews coming PLEASE!**

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Quest**

"Well, what do we need a pistol for, anyway?" Vern said. We were now all together and had officially started our quest.

"It's spooky sleeping out at night in the woods. We might see a bear," Chris explained. He turned to Gordie and and quipped, "Or a garbage can."

I laughed, and Gordie eyed me knowingly. We were locked in a gaze. I smiled. He returned it with his beautiful teeth. I got lost until I saw Chris. He seemed uncomfortable for some reason so I cleared my throat and turned away to Vern. I noticed something coming out of his pocket.

"Hey, Verno, what's that in your pocket?" I asked.

Vern smiled triumphantly. "I brought a comb!" he said, bringing the comb out of his pocket.

Chris looked at Vern as if he was the weirdest person in the world. "What the hell are we gonna need a comb for?"

Vern looked a little sad. "Well, if we get on TV, we wanna look good, don't we?"

Gordie rolled his eyes. "That's a lot of thinking, Vern."

Vern grinned, "Thanks!"

I rolled my eyes. Vern just didn't understand the sarcasm of the statement. In fact, he couldn't understand any sarcastic statement.

Finally, we arrived at the train tracks. "How far do you think it's gonna be?" I asked.

Chris moved his head to the side and studied the tracks long and hard. "If we take the tracks all the way into Harlow… it'd be about 20 miles. That sound right to you, Gordo?"

Gordie nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it might even be 30."

Vern sighed. "Jeez, maybe we should just hitchhike."

Teddy scoffed, "No way."

"Why not?" Vern asked as we started walking, "We could hitch to that street by the Shiloh church, then down the Back Harlow Road; we'll be there by sundown!"

"That's pussy," Teddy explained, finalizing the issue.

"Hey, it's a long way," Vern grumbled as we walked along.

"Did your mother ever have any kids that lived?" Teddy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed and turned back. "Shut up and leave each other alone."

Teddy laughed. "I don't think I could leave Vern alone…but I sure as hell can't shut up!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed as we walked on. We walked for a couple hours, singing the theme from "Palladin" all the way. Then, Vern asked the million dollar question: "Hey, I'm hungry, who's got the food?"

Teddy stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, shit! Did anybody bring anything?"

Chris shrugged. "Not me. Gordie?"

Gordie shook his head. "How about you, Sam?"

I put my hands on my hips. "What the hell am I, your slave?"

"Oh, great. That's just great," Teddy sighed. "What are we supposed to do? Eat our feet?"

Chris looked shocked. "You mean you didn't bring anything either?"

"Well shit, this wasn't my idea! This was Vern's idea!" Teddy then advanced on Vern. "Why didn't you bring something?"

"What am I supposed to do, think of everything? I brought the comb!" Vern defended himself, holding the comb for all to see.

"Oh, great, what did you bring a comb for? You don't even have any hair!"

"I brought it for you guys!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" Gordie yelled, breaking the scuffle between Vern and Teddy. "Let's see how much money we got," he suggested, and we all sat down and emptied our pockets. "I got $1.02," he said. "$0.68 from Chris… $0.60 from Teddy… $0.69 from Sam…" We all looked at Vern. Vern dejectedly put his money in Gordie's hand. Gordie counted it all up. "…. $0.07, Vern?"

Vern shrugged. "I haven't found my pennies yet."

Gordie shook his head. "Well, $3.69's not bad-" Teddy interrupted with a laugh. "Yeah, we all know .69 isn't bad!" He cracked up laughing as I scoffed.

Gordie continued. "Quidicello's is just down the road, past the junkyard. We can get some stuff there while we're refilling our canteens at the junkyard."

"Train coming," Chris warned. We all leapt off the train tracks as fast as we could, even though the train was miles away. All of us jumped off the tracks…except for Teddy.


	6. Chapter 6: A Really Good Time

**Yes. I'm a bit lazy. But I wrote this story when I was on a trip to Europe and I've got it on email I'm just too lazy to put it up regularly. I will be updating MUCH more often. Soooo, HERE IT GOES! Hope you like this short chapter!**

**Chapter 6: A Really Good Time**

At first, we all just stood there, knowing that Teddy would eventually jump off the tracks soon. But a few moments went by… and Teddy didn't move. "Teddy, come on, quit messing around," I scolded him.

Teddy shook his head. "No." He threw his sleeping bag over to us. "I'm gonna dodge it."

Chris said sternly, "Teddy, come on, man. Get off the tracks, man, you're crazy!"

Teddy, however, just ignored us. He seemed to be off in his own world. He kept on murmuring, "Train dodge. Dig it."

Gordie, Vern, and I were just looking back and forth at each other not knowing what to do, but Chris was the only one ready to spring into action. "Get the hell off the tracks, Teddy! Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Teddy just kept on ignoring us. "Just like the beach at Normandy," he whispered, and started firing an imaginary machine gun.

Oh, God, not the Normandy thing again. You see, before Teddy's father went crazy, he was a soldier in the Army and had stormed the beach at Normandy, defeating all evil in Teddy's eyes. It was the only thing that showed Teddy's Dad was once sane and he had stayed loyal to the fact ever since the ear-incident.

Finally, Chris leapt into action. He dashed onto the tracks and wrestled Teddy away from the vehicle just as the train passed by. My heart leapt into my throat as I watched the train run behind the heads of Chris and Teddy as they fist fought before Gordie and Vern broke it up. I ran in and stepped between the both of them. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed as the train rumbled past.

Teddy screamed angrily, "I COULD'VE DODGED IT!"

Chris screamed back, "I WAS JUST TRYING TO SAVE YOUR ASS, MAN! DO YOU WANNA KILL YOURSELF? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, GODDAMNIT? YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!"

We all sobered up after Chris said that. It was true that Teddy really could have been killed if Chris hadn't saved him.

"Teddy, we couldn't live if we had lost you forever," I gently reminded him.

Teddy glared at me. "Stop being such a girl, Daylife." With that, he turned to Chris and snarled, "I don't need no babysitter. I could've dodged it," he murmured as he started to stalk off.

Chris ran up and grabbed Teddy's shoulder. "Listen, Teddy, you can dodge it on the way back, man." He then held out his hand. "Peace. Skin it."

Teddy paused for a while, and then skinned Chris's hand. We all picked up our bags and started to set off once more. As we walked, Gordie stood near me. "I'm sorry about what Teddy said."

I shrugged. "Hey, I can't help my gender."

Gordie laughed and put his arm around me in a kind of half hug. "You're so cute, Sam," he said before sprinting off to Chris.

Did I just die and went to heaven? Teddy and Vern ran up to me and noticed how happy I was. "Someone's hitting their climax, aren't they now?" he asked.

I said, "Shut up, Duchamp," and punched him in the elbow.

Vern turned to Teddy, angered. "How come she gets to punch you?"

Teddy just shrugged. "She's a girl-not that you aren't, Vern. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not polite to hurt women?"

I laughed. "Theodora DuChamp, you are crazy."

Again, we just kept on walking, until we finally reached the junkyard owned by Milo Pressman. No kid in Castle Rock went near that place because, not only did Milo live there, but so did his dog, Chopper. Milo had not only taught Chopper to sic, but specific parts of the male anatomy, so any guy who was trying to escape the junkyard would hear the cry, "CHOPPER, SIC BALLS."

When we finally arrived at the junkyard, neither Milo nor Chopper were anywhere in sight; there were just tons and tons of broken down and rusty cars. "Well, Vern, looks like your mom's been out driving again," Teddie dryly commented.

Vern scoffed, "Oh, very funny."

"STAND BACK, MEN!" Teddy yelled as he tossed his sleeping bag over the fence like a bomb. He made an explosion sound, and then yelled, "TAKE NO PRISONERS!" He and Vern leapt over the fence, but Chris, Gordie and I stayed back, watching Teddy and Vern run off. Finally, we climbed the fence. When we landed, Gordie spoke our thoughts: "Teddy's crazy."

I laughed and sarcastically said, "HA! Really?" Chris laughed. "He probably won't even live to be 20, I bet."

"Remember that time you saved him when he almost fell out of the tree house?" Gordie asked as we continued walking.

Chris grew a bit reflectional for a minute. "Yeah. You know, I dream about that sometimes. Except in the dream, I always miss him; I just get a couple of his hairs and down he goes."

Chris then turned to Gordie. "Wanna race, man?"

"Nah, I don't wanna," Gordie said.

"Oh, come on, man, right to the pump!" Chris pleaded.

"No, I don't think so- GO!" Gordie yelled as he and Chris broke into a run. I rolled my eyes and just watched them.

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, LACHANCE!" Chris yelled as he tried to catch up to Gordie. "IT LOOKS LIKE LACHANCE HAS HIM THIS TIME!"

I finally jogged a bit and heard Chris yell "BUT WHAT'S THIS?" He passed Gordie as he yelled, "CHAMBERS IS MAKING HIS MOVE! HE COULD GO ALL THE WAY!"

Then, Chris finally beat Gordie by a few seconds. "CHAMBERS AT THE TAPE! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

Vern and Teddy, who were filling their canteens with water from the pump, gave an unenthusiastic, "Yay." Gordie and Chris leant down for air as I joined them. I laughed. Gordie smiled (that beautiful smile…) and skinned my hand. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and walked with me.

As I did, I saw Chris behind me. He looked at Gordie's affections and looked uncomfortable, sad…jealous.

We then walked over to sit with Teddy and Vern and talked.

"So, you guys been watching "The Mickey Mouse Club" lately?" Teddy asked.

We all nodded, and then Teddy said, "I think Annette's tits are getting bigger."

Vern looked surprised. "You think so?"

Gordie said, "Yeah, I think so. I've been noticing lately that the "A" and the "E" are starting to bend around the sides," and he lifted his hands up to estimate of just how big Annette Funicello's tits were. This made all of the boys laugh like hell, but I just groaned.

"Oh calm down," I heard Gordie yell, "You look better." Teddy and Vern burst out laughing. I smiled and Gordie returned it. We got locked in a loving gaze until I saw Chris. He wasn't laughing or smiling…he had the same looks on his face as he did after we had raced. After giving an envious glance at Gordie, he looked down. Why was he acting so strange?

I was awakened from my thoughts once I heard Vern remark "This is really a great time."

"The most," Chris agreed.

"A blast," Teddy laughed.

It didn't mean much at first…but we all knew deep down for some unknown reason Vern was right.

I then spoke up. "Hey Gordie, you got the time?"

Gordie checked his watch. "Um, about 1:30."

Vern said, "We better hurry up and get the food. Junkyard opens at 3:00. Chopper will be here."

Chris laughed, "Oooh, sic balls!"

I looked around at all of them. Of course none of them would risk being caught by Chopper. I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7: The Loony's Son

**Chapter 7: The Loony's son and a Growing Nature**

I stepped into Quidicello's with all of our money pooled together in my pocket. Mr. Quidicello was standing at the counter weighing hamburger meat. I grabbed some Coke off of the shelves before stepping up to order some hamburger meat.

Mr. Quidicello looked up at me. "Hey, aren't you Samantha Daylife?" he asked with a bit of amazement in his voice.

I nodded. "Yup."

Mr. Quidicello grinned. "I remember you playing a game of baseball against my son and damn, you can hit!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Mr. Quidicello." Then, out of nowhere, Gordie stepped into the store. "What the hell are you doing in here, Gordie?"

Gordie shrugged. "The guys wanted me to make sure nothing happened to you, especially Chris."

I growled at his laugh and walked over to the magazine rack. As I watched Gordie buy hamburger meat from Mr. Quidicello, I browsed through the magazine covers.

Everywhere, I saw images of pretty girls, people wanted, the boys wanted…I wanted. They had beautiful eyes, blossomed lips, perfectly placed eyes, smooth skin. But they were skinny…skinny, not fat like me.

I looked down and grabbed one off the rack anyway. It was entertainment for the boys…but torture for me.

I heard Mr. Quidicello say something: "I remember when your brother played pro ball. Man, could he throw. Father, God and Sonny Jesus."

Oh no. I knew Gordie hated it whenever someone brought up his brother. I walked over and took him over to the corner. "I've got all the money, Gordo. I'll pay," I whispered to him gently.

Gordie nodded, tears obviously forming in his eyes, and walked over to the door. I paid Mr. Quidicello, and the two of us walked out of the store. We walked through the junkyard, hand in hand… but we couldn't find the boys anywhere.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU KIDS DOING IN HERE?" we heard a voice scream. We looked around…Milo Pressman was on the other side.

Gordie and I looked at each other. "Oh, crap," we said at the same time, and sprang into a run. Up ahead, we saw the boys leaning against the fence, screaming for us. Chris, I could see, was especially worried.

And then we heard awful words come from Milo's mouth… "CHOPPER, SIC 'EM! SIC 'EM, BOY!"

Now, I wasn't too worried about Chopper; after all, I had no balls for him to sic. But I kept running like the wind just the same. Gordie was steps ahead of me. Gordie reached the gate, screaming like a banshee. I finally reached the fence, and climbed over. Gordie reached out his hand and helped me up. We jumped over the fence. Chris took my arms in his hands.

"Samantha," he said, paranoid, "Are you alright?" I knew he was worried because he always called me Samantha when he was.

"I'm fine, Chris, I'm fine," I said. He helped me up and we turned to the fence.

When the dust finally cleared, we saw the legendary Chopper in full view. He was a terrifying, vicious… golden retriever?

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. My laughs were followed by those of my friends. "Hey there, Choppy," I whispered as I let him lick the tips of my fingers. He was actually rather cute!

Of course, the boys had to have some fun and they all immediately began taunting Chopper. "Hey, kiss my ass, Choppy! Kiss my ass!" Teddy screamed in delight as he pulled his pants down and shook his butt in Chopper's face.

"HEY, YOU KIDS!" Milo yelled as he ran over to us. "Stop teasing that dog, you hear me?"

"Shut up, you dick," Teddy laughed.

"Don't you talk back to me, you little tin weasel. Duchamp's loony's son!"

We all froze. What did he just say? Teddy went from laughing hysterically, to just becoming a stone mask, letting hurt and anger become his expression.

"What did you call me?" Teddy whispered.

Milo said, with a malicious smirk on his face, "I know who you are. You're Teddy Duchamp; your father's a loony up in the nuthouse at Togus. He held your ear to a stove and burnt it off!"

"My father stormed the beach at Normandy," Teddy whispered, anger creeping in his tone.

"He's crazier than a shithouse rat!" Milo yelled.

"You call my dad a loony one more time, and I'll kill you," Teddy warned, his hands clenching into fists.

Milo leaned in with that same pathetic grin and said in a sing-tone voice, "Loony, loony, loony, loony…"

And that…made Teddy snap. Teddy screamed and leapt onto the fence. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!" he began screaming. Chris and Gordie yanked him down.

Milo simply replied, "Bring him back! Let the kid fight his own battles!"

Gordie yelled, "Sure, you'd only outweigh him by 200 pounds, FATASS!"

Milo pointed at Gordie. "I know you: you're LaChance! I know all of you guys!" His eyes then fell on me. "And you… ought to be ashamed of yourself, you young lady."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled at him angrily.

"You sure as hell know what I mean. Playing with boys, staying away from girls," he intoned evilly, "It's obvious why your father abandoned you; he didn't want you to turn out like your mother-obese and huge."

"What the hell are you talking about my mother for, fatso?" I asked Milo, trying my hardest to not pound the crap out of him.

"You heard me. Your growing a stomach yourself. You'll be abandoned by girls and turn to food." He then leaned in closer and I could smell the smoke of cigars and drips of alcohol on his breath. "Soon enough you'll be a fat nuisance, and all the boys will abandon you too."

I then did exactly what Teddy had done. I grabbed a stick and screamed "YOU FUCKING RETARD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG, YOU SHITHEAD FATASS!" I screamed as I almost leapt over the fence. I then poked the stick through the wires and plunged it into Milo's face.

Chris yanked me off of the fence. "He's not worth it, Sam" Chris said. He turned to Milo and said "…why don't you fix your cars and sic your little dog, you ASSFACE?"

Milo breathed angrily. "All of your fathers are going to be getting calls from me!" he yelled at us. He then brought his face dangerously close to Teddy's and whispered, "Except for the loony up in Togus."

Once again, Teddy screamed as he pounced on the gate, but Chris dragged him away before anything happened. Teddy was still screaming, "MY FATHER STORMED THE BEACH AT NORMANDY! HE STORMED A BEACH, YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

I didn't pay much attention to his screams. I just paid attention to what Milo had said to me. Was I really gaining a stomach? Was I ending up like my mom? Were Mandy's claims true? I looked down. I immediately felt body dysmorphia, though I didn't know it. My legs were big thighs. Rolls of fat showed as I walked. No wonder I lost for the first time in baseball on Saturday…it was because I was becoming my mother.

"Teddy, shhh, hush. It'll be okay," I heard Chris comfort Teddy. That's what I loved about Chris; he always gave support when you needed it.

Teddy cried, "He ranked my old man… he ranked my old man," over and over again. I felt so sorry for him as I saw him wipe away tears. Still, I wondered how Teddy could care so much about his father who burnt off my ear when I have an undying hate for my Dad who I hadn't seen in three years!

Gordie came over to me and focused on my face, his big eyes watching me in concern. "Sam, are you alright?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Gordie, I really am." Gordie apparently didn't believe me, so he wrapped his hand over my shoulder and held me close, the way I love it. "We all still love you, Sam. Don't we?" he screamed, facing all the boys. They yelled "yes" in agreement, even Teddy.

Gordie faced me and said "See. We all love you." He let go and ran back to comforting Teddy.

Loved me? What did he mean? Loved me as a friend or IN love with me! Maybe he really did love me? But what about Chris? Did he feel the same? Then I asked myself the real million dollar question…who did I love…Gordie…or Chris?


	8. Chapter 8: Not A Party

**Chapter 8: Not A Party**

After running to the other boys, I said to Teddy, "Don't worry about what King Kong says about your father, Teddy."

Gordie nodded in agreement. "He still stormed the beach at Normandy, right?"

Teddy mumbled, "Forget it, alright?"

Vern continued. "You think that pile of shit was at Normandy?"

Teddy rose his voice and said a little louder, "Forget it."

Vern once again ignored him. "He don't know nothing about nothing, he's just dog shit."

Chris agreed. "Whatever's between you and your old man, he can't change that."

Teddy then nudged Chris's hand off of his shoulder and yelled, "FORGET IT, ALRIGHT! JUST FORGET IT!"

We all walked in silence for a while, then Vern burst in singing with, "Have gun, will travel, reads the card of a man/ A night without armor in a savage land…" he trailed off after Chris gave him a glare that silenced his voice.

Teddy stopped in his tracks while the rest of us kept all turned around to face him. "Sorry if I'm spoiling everybody's good time," he said apologetically.

"It's fine, Teddy," I said, and Chris put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it shouldn't be a good time," Gordie remarked thoughtfully.

"You saying you want to go back?" Chris asked.

"No," Gordie said, "but… going to see a dead kid… maybe it shouldn't be a party."

Vern nodded. "Yeah. Like, if he's really gross and has blood and shit all over him… I might have nightmares."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Vern."

We kept walking for a long time, and pretty soon, the sadness in the air had floated away and we were back to having fun again. Still, what Milo said about me being fat was really starting to get me thinking: was that what everybody thought of my appearance. Did Teddy think that? Did Vern? But worst of all… did Chris and Gordie think that?

I was walking by myself, my thoughts racking my mind. Then, I needed to talk to someone.

"Hey, Chris," I said meekly. Chris asked, "Everything ok, Sam? You seem a little… down."

Oh my God, was this the sweetest boy in the world or what!? I put my hands in my pockets and shuffled around. "You… you and the other boys don't think I'm… you know, do you?"

Chris immediately gave me a half-hug, much like Gordie did and said "Listen to me, Samantha Jane Daylife: I swear on my life that we would never, EVER think about you that way and if any 5000 pound dueschbag thinks they can trick my girl into thinking she is something she is not, they're going to have to go through me and my boys." He paused. "And by the way…you're not fat."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Chris smiled. I smiled back. I couldn't get my eyes off him…and he couldn't stop staring at me either. We were close, inches apart. Love intensified in my veins. He was moving his head. Was he trying to kiss me? My eyes were closing. He was coming closer…and closer…until he pulled back. He then gave an awkward glare to me and walked behind, striking a conversation with Gordie. I was left in shock and confusion.

From behind me, I could hear Chris and Gordie talking about college courses, and where they wanted their futures to take them, while in front of me, I could hear Teddy and Vern arguing over whether or not Mighty Mouse could beat Superman in a fight. I smiled to myself.

I then saw that Chris and Gordie had stopped long before, and Teddy, Vern and I were way ahead of the both of them. "Come on, you two!" I yelled, waving for them to hurry up.

Teddy yelled, "Yeah, by the time we get there the kid won't even be dead anymore."

Finally, we reached the biggest problem anyone could think of: the train tracks running over the river.


	9. Chapter 9: TRAAAAIIIIINNNNN!

**Guys listen in real close cause the next chapter will fully begin the love triangle thing with Chris, Sam and Gordie. K. R&R!**

**Chapter 9: TRAAAAIIIIINNNNN!**

We all stood silently for a moment. Chris broke the silence: "Anybody know when the next train's due?"

"I'm not sure," Gordie answered.

Chris said, "Why don't we go around the tracks?"

Teddy looked at Chris, disbelieving. "What? If you go the extra ten miles around the tracks, you gotta walk ten miles back. That could take until dark. We cross here, we could get to the same place in ten minutes."

Vern shuddered a bit. "Yeah, but if a train comes, there's nowhere to go."

Teddy scoffed. "Like hell there isn't; you just jump!"

Chris looked at him in shock. "Teddy, it's 100 feet!"

I nodded in agreement. "And 100 feet into a gorge! Teddy, you've done a lot of crazy stuff before, but this is just ridiculous!"

Teddy shook his head. "Look, you guys can do what you want. I'm crossing here. And while you four are dragging your candy asses halfway across the state and back, I will be on the other side, relaxing with my thoughts."

Gordie asked Teddy, "Do you use your left hand or your right hand for that?"

Teddy scoffed. "You wish," and he began crossing. Chris looked over at Gordie, Vern and me, and began following Teddy. "Oh, what the fuck?" I muttered. I tentatively stepped out onto the tracks. The spaces between those slats of wood were really scaring me. What if my foot got caught in one of them and I couldn't when a train came? Because of this, I would always wince when I set my foot on another slat.

We walked like this for a couple minutes, Teddy and Chris in front, me, Gordie, and Vern crawling behind pathetically. When I heard a splash all of a sudden, I whirled around, expecting to see the worst. However, Vern was still on his hands and knees, looking up at Gordie. "I lost the comb," he whispered, upset.

Gordie groaned, "Forget it, Vern." Teddy and Chris rolled their eyes. I would have laughed but I was too terrified too. I turned back around, and began walking once again. I was almost halfway…until I heard….

"TRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Gordie scream from behind us. We all whirled around and saw a steam locomotive chugging towards us. For a moment, we just stood still, frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, shit," Vern said as he began to crawl like there was no tomorrow. The minute he said that, we all snapped to attention. "RUN!" Chris yelled as he and dashed off at lightning speed, ending safely on the ground. I panted as I broke into a mad dash. I could hear Gordie and Vern yelling at each other. I was running and running…until…

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed…my foot got caught in one of the spaces between the slats, and I fell. I couldn't free myself, no matter what I did. I was screaming, "GORDIE! VERN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, KEEP MOVING!"

Chris then noticed me. I saw an expression of total fear on his face. He screamed, "SAM!" He threw off his sleeping bag and got ready to dash back onto the tracks. "CHRIS, GO BACK!" I yelled at him.

But it wasn't Chris who saved me…

A pair of hands wrenched under my arms from behind. I turned behind me and saw…

"GORDIE!" I yelled, "LEAVE ME! SAVE YOURSELF!" "NO WAY IN HELL!" Gordie yelled back as he moved my leg every way possible to try and free it.

Vern was behind him, crawling and crawling. I managed to get a glimpse of Chris as Gordie tried to save me. Chris had retreated. He looked sad. At what? But I couldn't think much of it.

The train was inching closer and closer…

"FORGET ABOUT ME!" I screamed one last time.

Gordie looked at me with frustration and fear on his face. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE, SAMANTHA!" he yelled. Then, he finally freed my foot. Instead of letting me run, he grabbed me and carried me bridal style.

Vern moved up to us and began running and running. We were getting closer…and so was the train. We were getting closer, the train was nearly there and then suddenly…

Gordie threw me out to Ted and Chris and pushed Vern over to the side. I flew in the air and fell to Chris.

As the train finally got away, Chris sat me down on the gravel. "Samantha Gold Daylife, don't EVER scare me like that again," Chris panted.

Teddy yelled, "HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS!"

Then my worst thought came to mind. What happened to Gordie and Vern? Did they die? Or worse…did they die because of me?

I quickly got up and ran over to the tracks. Fear was etched onto my face.

Teddy, Chris and I stood looking down at the gorge, paralyzed with fear. Then, suddenly, we heard coughing. We ran over and saw Gordie and Vern lying in a heap. They were covered in dust, and a tad shaken, but they were alive.

I immediately ran over to the poor two. I enveloped Gordie in a hug. "I was so scared," I whispered, "Thank you!"

"Hey," Chris said, "At least now we know when the next train is due."

I scoffed and said "You alright, you two?"

Gordie nodded. Vern panted, "Told you we should have just hitchhiked."

I shook my head and laughed as I helped them up. The four of us then set off again.


End file.
